


Saying goodbye

by Chibi_devil1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eskimo Kiss, Iwaizumi is whipped, M/M, Movie Nights, Oikawa is an alien nerd, Soft Kisses, light manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_devil1/pseuds/Chibi_devil1
Summary: Saying goodbye to your childhood best friend and boyfriend of two years is hard.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Saying goodbye

Warmth. That’s all I feel as Oikawa cuddles into my side. An alien movie plays on the tv in front of us and a blanket is draped across our laps with another one around our shoulders.

The lights are off and Oikawa is wearing his usual alien pajama pants and Area 51 shirt while he shovels milk bread into his mouth.

His pomegranate shampoo wafts into my nose from where his head is tucked under my chin and his sleepy eyes are half closed as they gaze at the ending scene of our 5th movie of the night. 

The whole house smells of popcorn and hot chocolate while the fireplace cracks. 

The movie finally ends as Oikawa dozes off in my arms and I smile down at him as I tuck a stray lock of soft brown hair behind his ear.

It’s our usual Saturday night.

“Iwa.” Oikawa whispers. “You have to let me go.” I tighten my arms around his waist and gaze at the flight boarding behind him. 

I don’t want him to go half way across the world.

I can’t bare to loose him...but Oikawa needs this, and it’s his dream...so I can’t bare to tell him not to go either. 

“I...I’ll miss you so much.” I admit through my dry mouth. Oikawa holds my face in his hands. “We’ll face time every night.” I shake my head. “It’s not the same Tooru.” Oikawa frowns. “I know.” 

I want to smack myself.

“I’ll visit when you go on break.” I tell him. I get a soft and relieved smile in return. It’s not enough, but then again, I can never get enough of Tooru.

He brings me into our softest kiss ever and nuzzles his nose into mine right after. 

I watch him board his flight and only after he’s out of sight do the tears begin to fall.


End file.
